


pretty in pink, baby

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction
Genre: Age Play, Body Worship, Cute, Domestic, Dominant Harry, Fluff, Insecure Louis, Insecurities, Jealous Harry, Lingerie, M/M, Possessive Harry, Shopping, Short, girl louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry go lingerie shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty in pink, baby

**Author's Note:**

> another girl Louis one shot! This is just something I wrote in 5 minutes so don't get mad that it's short. Make sure to check out my other fic, the next part will be smut. Kudos and comment.

Prompt: Louis and Harry go sexy underwear shopping 

Louis and her boyfriend were a mission to locate the hottest lingerie any boner has ever seen. Which is how they found themselves in Victoria Secret,  the home of sexy underwear. 

Harry sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs inside the changeroom, it had apparently been a long time since Louis had been sized so she had to put on a bra and they would size her. 

"Hey!" Harry yelled as Louis opened the changeroom, revealing her barely clothed body, wearing just a pair of underwear and bra. "There are other men out here!" He yelled again as she closed the door, her cheeks tinted pink. 

Louis couldn't help but giggle at her forever possessive boyfriend, "Sorry babes. Can you tell one of the employees I'm ready to be sized? " Louis asked from the changeroom, harry silently stood and left his chair, not being glaring at the man next to him who had stared down Louis.

He found a really hot employee and took her to his really hot girlfriend. He couldn't help but think about how wicked a threesome would be. 

He sat back down in his seat, his head perked up when he heard an excited squeak come from inside the changeroom where Louis was being sized.

"Babe! I went up a size! I'm a D 36 now!" Louis said excitedly, harry licked his lips at the thought of her hot tits. He cleared his thoughts, "good job baby, I'm going to go look at some lingerie in your size." 

Harry wandered around the store, his arms full of hot lingerie he couldn't wait to see Louis in. His eyes lit up as he came across a kink section. His eyes went towards the pale pink bra and pacifier, accompanied by a fluffy teddy bear.  

He couldn't but picture himself role playing as Louis's daddy, fucking her hard as her moans were muffled by her pacifier and her fingers grasping her teddy as she came. He most defiantly added that to the pile. He made his way back to the changerooms. 

"Show me each one." Harry reminded as he slipped them under the door. 

"...Harry? " she questioned quietly after a few minutes, "the man's gone you can come out." 

Louis hesitated, "I really don't like this, I look really.." Louis trailed off.

Harry crossed his arms, he knew this was going to be a problem. "No. Say it."

"I look fat." 

Harry deeply sighed, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "You aren't fat, which means you can't look fat. I bet you look so sexy and so beautiful. Some come out."

The door openly slowly and revealed a nervous Louis. Harrys cock nearly bulged out of his pants. 

"Holy. Shit." He breathed, Louis was wearing purple thigh highs, a pink thong that went right between her lips and a bra supporting her round breasts. 

"We're defiantly buying that. Next." 

By the end of the shopping trip, they bought everything. Especially the pacifier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, kudos and comment plus check out my other fics


End file.
